


now a father (scared as shit)

by garbagemanmilo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Giving Birth, Lots of Crying, M/M, Trans Doctor Sung, Trans Male Character, not as explicit as it sounds though, oh god how do i tag this, rated mature for y’know. birth i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo
Summary: the twins have arrived. i’m so fucking tired
Relationships: Commander Meouch/Doctor Sung (TWRP)
Kudos: 3





	now a father (scared as shit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leedeeloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/gifts).



The whole world is a blur for Meouch; he remembers when Sung started having contractions, then his water broke, and the feline insisted they load up and head to the hospital. Along the way, Meouch pulled over for the cyclops to vomit, and then he carried him into the waiting room, calling out that his boyfriend was in labor, and then he was in the delivery room, holding onto Sung’s hand while he pushed, pushed, pushed. He remembered the doctor asking if he wanted to see the baby crowning, and that he said he was feeling dizzy, and then he was being shoved to the ground by a nurse. 

He’s sitting on the floor of the delivery room, head pressed between his legs as he takes a deep breath in, deep breath out, rinse, repeat. He can hear Sung crying out, screaming when the pain gets too intense, and then a little sob, and then a high shriek. Meouch bolts up, maybe _too_ quick, and he sees Sung, sweaty and in tears, holding a little, bloody lump against his chest, his iris a bright pink. “He’s gorgeous,” he gasps, and Meouch manages to get his legs working, and he reaches the bedside in time for Sung to turn the baby’s head, and he’s looking at the face of his son, all soft and slicked back, ears trembling, his single eye screwed shut as he screams, screams. “Holy _shit_.” The doctor warns Sung and Meouch that the next one is on its way, and then the nurse is nudging Meouch to the side, carefully cradling the newborn as she rushes to wash the afterbirth off, and then Sung is crying again, pain wracking his body, and it’s all Meouch can do to hold his hand and help him through it again. 

Their daughter is brought out into the world a mere three minutes after her brother, and she’s just as beautiful. She has a lighter coat, with smaller, folded ears, and she screams longer, louder than her brother, too. Meouch couldn’t be more in love. Sung is exhausted, his core flickering in and out as he tries to stay awake for the babies, for his boyfriend, but he eventually succumbs, passed out cold, and Meouch is left to stand over the babies in their little bassinets. They’re both asleep, or they look like they are; it’s hard to tell with their eyes closed. Meouch looks at each of them, drinking in their faces, the way the boy is squirming in his swaddle, the way the girl is mewling. He and Sung haven’t picked out names yet- or, they haven’t narrowed down the options. That all seems so insignificant, a name, when his children are here, brand-new and just as adorable as he pictured them.

Sung wakes up five hours afterwards, still tired but fighting through it so he can feed them. The girl latches on immediately; Meouch does a little air fist-bump, and Sung laughs at him for it. The boy seems to have a hard time finding his food source, but he ends up getting it. They take a while, drinking, drinking, and Meouch is a little surprised. He didn’t think that such tiny things could fit so much milk in them, and he tells Sung so. Sung just says, “well, they’re hungry,” and leaves the conversation at that. “You thought about names for the lil’ munchkins?” Meouch asks, and his boyfriend sticks out his tongue. “Do _you_ have any names?” he shoots back, and the feline chuckles. “Well, _I_ wanna name the boy Growler.” “Then the girl’s Petunia,” Sung says, all fond and his smile crinkles the skin around his eye, and yeah, Meouch agrees. Petunia and Growler. Their twins.

**Author's Note:**

> the twins have arrived. i’m so fucking tired


End file.
